particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alorian Freedom Party (4257)
The Alorian Freedom Party (AFP) was an Artaniasceptic and right-wing populist political party in Aloria. It is headquartered in Freiheit, Gavonshire. It ceased to exist after a merger with the Federalist League in 4284, forming the Parti Ffederaliaeth a Rhyddid. Ideologically positioned on the right wing of Alorian politics, AFP was characterized as part of a broader Artanian radical right by political scientists. It promoted an Alorian nationalist agenda. AFP's primary emphasis has been on lower immigration, calling for regulations on the influx of immigrants into Aloria. It also placed strong emphasis on Artaniascepticism (calling for Aloria's Exit from the Artanian Union), opposing multiculturalism, and encouraging a unitary Alorian identity. On social issues like LGBT rights and education policy it was described as moderate. Influenced by conservatism and classical liberalism, it described itself as economically libertarian and promotes liberal economic policies. Having an ideological heritage stemming from the right wing of Alorian politics, it distinguishes itself from the political establishment through heavy use of populist rhetoric. AFP originated as the Aloria First League, a single-issue nativist organization established by the engineer Jason Fulbright in 4246. Fulbright was then ousted by a faction led by Seth John, who became the group's preeminent figure. Under John's leadership, from 4257 the group renamed itself the AFP, entered politics as a political party, and adopted a wider policy platform and capitalized on concerns about rising immigration, in particular among the White Alorian working class. Governed by its leader and Central Executive Committee, AFP was divided into five affiliated state parties. While gaining support from various sectors of Alorian society, political scientists have established that its primary base consists largely of older, working-class white Alorians. AFP initially faced a critical reception from mainstream political parties, much of the Alorian media, and anti-fascist groups; its discourse on immigration and cultural identity have generated accusations of racism and xenophobia, both of which it denies. Electoral history The AFP first contested elections in December 4262, when the party won 48 out of 545 seats in the Senate, becoming the third largest party in Aloria and the only country out of government. The party opposed the Labor-ANC coalition government on numerous issues, although it was able to gain some ANC support for certain bills. Leader Seth John was elected Senator from Sildar. John continued to serve as leader during this era, spearheading AFP efforts in the Senate. In the December 4268 elections the AFP gained more seats in the Senate, becoming the 4th largest party with 107 seats in the Senate. The AFP entered into a coalition with the weakened, but still dominant, Labor Party. Seth John was giving the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs while still retaining his leadership of the party. The April 4272 elections saw the party lose two seats, and move into a governing coalition with Labor, the Alorian Libertarian Party]], and other right wing parties. After early elections were called with the dissolution of the Alorian National Congress in October 4273, the AFP won 129 seats and became the largest party in the Senate. Seth John was chosen as Prime Minister and served alongside President Gerald Wehnert from the Libertarians. While the right wing lost the presidency to the left in the Oct 4277 elections, the right was able to form a coalition government with AFP leader Arthur Bundefeller at the head. But devastating setbacks to the AFP saw their seats falter and decline in the October 4281 and September 4283 elections, pushing the AFP into opposition. Structure and organization The Central Executive Committee (CEC) was the head governing body of the AFP. It was responsible for developing and promoting the AFP political platform, coordinating fundraising and election strategy, as well as governing the party's finances and coordinating the organization. The CEC was made up of various offices with specific duties, headed by the party leader. The AFP Leader was chosen by a vote of the members of the CEC, the AFP Senate Group, and the state parties. The AFP Senate Group was a separate organization for fundraising and directing Senatorial campaigns. The AFPSG raises millions per election cycle, and plays an important role in recruiting strong state candidates. The AFP's organization was divided into five state parties: Sildar, Cymertraeth, Gavonshire, Ultran, and Caermoel. In addition, the party has three organizations for Aloria's main ethnic groups; Draddwyr, Dundorfian, and Selucian. List of CEC offices * Head Office * Office of Engagement and Activism * Treasury * Office of the Secretary * Law Office * Regional Outreach Office Factions The AFP included federalists, libertarians, conservatives, social conservatives, populists, paleoconservatives, and the religious right.